Legend Of The Skylight Princess
by Violetta-Night Butterfly
Summary: AU. Xiaoyu lived a happy life with her friends Jin and Asuka in her kingdom in the sky. That was until it was attacked and she was sent to earth. Now she has to rely on two men to help her save her kingdom, and believe her stories. Xiaorang, Lileve


Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, or anything except the story.

**Hello! I'm back! I have a new story! And my favorite pairings are in it! (Xiaorang, Lileve)**

**Summary: (AU) Ling Xiaoyu, known as the skylight princess, lived a happy life with her two friends, Asuka and Jin Kazama. Life was perfect, living life as the skylight princess in a beautiful crystal palace in the sky…that was until it was raided one day, leaving Xiao with no choice but to flee and leave behind her friends, family, and home. Now, she meets two normal men on earth, and must rely on them to help her and her people. And in the process fall in love with one of them…**

**Pairing: Xiaorang and Lileve. (Give me some more pairings)**

**Main Characters: Ling, Hwoarang, Steve, Lili, and Julia.**

**Minor Characters: Jin, Asuka, Wang, Kazuya, Jun, and everyone else we know and love.**

**Rated: T for teen.**

**Genre: Romance, Action/Adventure. (Features drama, tragedy, humor, and a bit of general.)**

**(Note: At the beginning, Xiao is 12, Jin is 15, and Asuka is 11.)**

**

* * *

**

**Legend Of The Skylight Princess**

**Chapter 1:**

**Fallen Heaven**

**Chapter Quote: _"When true love falls from the sky, a new perspective of life can emerge, and you find your purpose in life is to not just live, but live because you are loved. Which I call 'Fallen Heaven'." - Crystallized Roses 2/12/04 (I made this one when I found my first love!)_**

Rain pours down softly and soothingly on Skylight Princess, Ling Xiaoyu's kingdom. This was Ling's most hated type of day. Ling liked being outside with her two best friends, Jin and Asuka Kazama. But instead, she had to sit in her room, lying on her bed, and playing with her pet Panda. But even if it wasn't raining, she wouldn't be able to see them, for the two had to nurse their sick mother, Jun Kazama. Ling felt sorry for them, and wished there were something she could do, but not even her paradise crystal could stop sickness.

The paradise crystal was always worn around her neck, and it could do anything to keep the people a peace, for that was it's power, and was why Ling called it her paradise crystal. Peace brought forth paradise, and paradise was what Ling loved. She didn't like seeing others getting hurt, or people fighting, she liked peace, unless there was no other way to make peace, unless you had to fight.

Ling took a deep breath, and walked to her window, looking out at the crystal stairs and crystal sidewalk. She was so bored, sure, Panda was very fun to play with, but she just wanted someone to talk to. She wanted to be around Asuka and Jin.

"Xiao, can I come in?" someone said from the door. Xiao was relieved to hear a voice.

She turned quickly and jumped gleefully to the door. "Hold on a sec!" Xiao opened the door and happily hugged her grandpa, Wang Jinrei.

"Hi grandpa!" she shouted. He hugged her in return and patted her head.

"How's my favorite granddaughter?" Wang said pushing her away enough to see her happy face.

Xiao's face quickly turned to one of disappointment. "Bored. There's no one to play with besides Panda. And I'm sure Panda's kind of bored too. She's used to tackling Jin along with me and Asuka, tickling the mess outta him." She turned her back to him and walked over to her bed, laying on it and placing her head in the pillow.

"Don't let that get you down, little one. I know the rain is part of the reason you think it's so boring. You should treasure the rain. Rain is what makes all the pretty flowers grow. And you know how much you love flowers." Wang said sitting down on the edge of the bed and rubbing her back.

"I know but it's so frustrating!" Ling said taking her head out the pillow and throwing it across the room. Panda was near where she threw the pillow and grunted at her.

"Sorry Panda." Xiao apologized, with a nervous smile. Wang gave a small chuckle then stood.

"Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me." He gave her a bow and walked to the door. "And…pick up that pillow."

Xiao waved goodbye. "I will grandpa!" Wang then left the room.

**An Hour Later…**

The rain had finally stopped, but a sleeping Xiaoyu didn't even notice. Wang had come back upstairs to see her, and opened the door to see Xiao sleeping on the pillow in the floor. He was upset that she didn't listen, but found it rather funny. He walked over to her quietly and knelt down in front of her.

"Xiao, the rain has stopped." Xiao didn't move, nor reply, she just kept sighing and sucking her thumb.

"Alright, I guess you don't want to go see Jin and Asuka…" Xiao jumped up happily.

"I can go play!" Xiao ran to her closet throwing clothes out of it looking for herself something to wear. Wang stood there shaking his head and Panda; who had just woke up; was grunting in aggravation.

"I knew that would get you up and running. Well, the two are over by the Crystal Park if you want to go find them." Wang said standing and walked to the door. "Have fun." Then he left.

* * *

**Outside**

"Asuka! Jin!" Xiaoyu shouted running around the park with Panda on a leech. At the same time, trying not to step on her long kimono.

She wore a hot pink kimono with a white obi and a puffy pink flower ran up her left leg. Her hair was in a bun in the back of her head, and she had hair hanging down in front of her face, on both sides, and on one side, there was a butterfly clip. She looked of royalty, and which she was.

She smiled gleefully to see Asuka and Jin standing by the park fountain. She happily called their names again and ran up to them. Jin was looking sleepy, as always. And Asuka was playing with a small doll.

"Xiaoyu!" Asuka shouted running up to her and giving her a huge hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you two too! It was so boring sitting in the house while it was raining!" Xiao explained. She looked at Jin was now smiling. She gave him a hug, and then sat on the fountain next to him.

"So, how's your mom?" Xiao asked. Jin and Asuka sighed in a relieved manner.

"She's fine, thank the heavens. We were so worried about her." Asuka said giving Xiao a smile.

"That's good to hear. How about we play some games?" Ling asked jumping on Jin.

"Get off me, runt!" Jin chuckled and started playfully tickling her.

"My turn!" Asuka shouted, tackling Jin and making him fall into the water. Panda then jumped in the water too, and in the process pulling Xiaoyu in.

The four continued to play around until a loud crash was heard. The four stopped playing and looked over into the big city part of the Crystal Kingdom. Xiaoyu, Jin, and Asuka's eyes lit up in horror as to what they saw.

"The city's on fire!" Xiaoyu shouted getting out of the fountain, followed by Asuka and Jin. "Who could have done such a thing?"

"We have to go to the city and help the people!" Jin shouted running off towards the city.

"Jin!" Asuka shouted chasing after him.

Xiaoyu whimpered softly in fear, but Panda rubbed her head on her leg. Xiaoyu looked at Panda and knew she had to go. The paradise crystal that hung around her neck could stop the fire. Xiaoyu took a deep breath and grabbed Panda's collar, running off into the burning city.

When Xiaoyu arrived, the city was almost to ruins. Tears were streaming down her face now, for she was too scared. She had so much fear, she couldn't think. Barely breath! She looked around and couldn't find Asuka or Jin anywhere, all she could see was thousands of people scurrying about.

"Princess!" someone shouted. Xiaoyu turned quickly to see Jun, Asuka and Jin's mother. A worried expression shown on her tear soaked face.

"I can't find my babies anywhere! Have you seen them, sweetheart?"

Xiaoyu shook her head slowly. "We were together at first, but then when Jin saw the fire, he and Asuka ran off here. I can't find them anywhere…" Then there was another big explosion and building were starting to fall down. And one fell between Xiao and Jun, separating them.

"Jun!" Xiaoyu shouted trying to see threw the thick smoke.

"I'm alright!" Jun shouted from the other side. "I'm going to search for Jin and Asuka! Princess! Be careful!"

Xiaoyu looked at Panda and nodded. "You be careful to Jun! And I wish you the best!"

Xiaoyu took a deep breath and wiped her tears. "Let's go, Panda! We have to find grandpa!" Panda nodded and gave Xiao the signal to get on her back. Xiao hopped on and they raced off into the flames of the city.

* * *

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Xiaoyu shouted looking around. Suddenly, someone grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. Xiao screamed.

"Get off me!" Xiao shouted kicking the man off her. He wore all black and she couldn't see his face. Xiao heard a roar and saw a lot of men jumping on Panda.

"Panda!" she shouted. She was so scared she began to cry again. Then the man grabbed her again and she squealed. His grip her was very tight.

"Let me go!" She yelled. Suddenly, someone came and kicked the man off her. She looked up happily to see Jin and Asuka.

"Oh my god! Your safe!" she hugged them both. Then Panda managed to knock all the men off and raced over to the group's side.

"Xiao, you go and find your grandpa! Me, Panda, and Jin will hold them off!" Asuka said kicking one back.

"No! I can't leave you three here!" Xiao explained.

"Xiao!" Jin ran over and gave her a hug. "Just go, please. You safety is very important to all of us in the Crystal Kingdom."

Xiaoyu didn't want to go at first, but looking at the determination in Jin's eyes, she knew she had to. She nodded and turned around, running in the opposite direction. As she ran, she kept looking back, seeing Jin, Panda, and Asuka hold the men off. Suddenly, Asuka got pinned down. Jin tried to get the man off Asuka but then was pinned down himself. Then, to make things worse, Panda was shot with tranquilizers.

"No!" Xiaoyu cried. "Asuka! Jin! Panda!" Then, Xiaoyu was grabbed and pulled into a metal door.

"Let…go…of…me!" Xiaoyu shouted fidgeting out of her holders grasp.

"Xiao! Calm down, it's me." Xiao turned quickly to see her grandpa.

"Grandpa! Your alright!" Xiaoyu said hugging him. Wang smiled.

"You are too. That's even better news. But, I'm afraid I have to do something Xiao." Wang said looking down. Xiao's cheerful expression turned sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at him in the face.

Wang looked at her and gripped both of her arms. "Xiaoyu, only you can save us. By…going to…earth."

"Earth? But grandpa! I've never been to earth! I don't even know how to live down there!" Xiao explained.

"I know sweetheart. But it is your destiny." Wang then grabbed Xiaoyu and pulled her toward a empty capsule. Xiao tried her best to get free, but it was useless. Wang then laid Xiaoyu inside the capsule and closed it up. Xiao beat against the surface as hard as she could, but it was no good. She was stuck.

"Xiaoyu…" Wang said. Xiaoyu could hear him but only barely. "When you arrive on earth, find some brave man to help. Bring him back here, and save us all. It's up to you, and…the paradise crystal."

Xiaoyu felt tears go down her face. And she saw some on her grandfathers face as well. Then the capsule began to fill up with warm water, and started to cover Xiaoyu's face. All she could see was the capsule slowly falling out of the sky. Then…the water covered her face.

* * *

**SIX YEARS LATER…**

**_South Korea, Somewhere downtown, _6:37pm.**

Twenty-one year old Hwoarang Doo-San walks down an alleyway, accompanied by his friend Steve Fox. Friends since they were ten, these two are known, for getting in trouble. Well…just Hwoarang…

"Hey, Steve." Hwoarang began, putting a cigarette in his mouth. "What you wanna do? I'm bored as hell."

"Well, I don't know, mate, maybe-" Steve stopped because he noticed Hwoarang was smoking a cig.

"Give me that!" Steve said taking Hwoarang's cigarette. "Are you hoping for an early death or something."

"Death doesn't sound so bad, as long as I'm not bored. And stop taking my damn cigarettes!" Hwoarang said taking his cigarette back and putting it in his mouth.

Steve sighed. "You and these got damn cigarettes are driving me mad!"

Steve kept fussing at Hwoarang, he wasn't listening though, he was too busy thinking way off somewhere. Sometimes he wished something exciting could happen. Like he'd get into some kind of action packed adventure or something, because he didn't study Tae Kwon Do for nothing. His life was so boring. Little did he know, he was in for the biggest adventure of his life.

Hwoarang looked up into the sky and something looked like it was about to fall on him. "What the hell?"

"Are you listening to me Hwoarang!" Steve continued to fuss. Hwoarang's eyes got big and he jumped out of the way.

"Steve watch out, you dumbass!" Steve looked up and jumped out of the way just in time. Steve and Hwoarang couldn't see what it was that fell from the sky, but they were extremely curious. When the dirt cleared up, they saw a large capsule.

"Whoa." Steve said. "Go touch it Hwoarang." Hwoarang frowned but went over to it anyway. His eyes lit up as to what he seen.

"Steve! Come here! There's…a girl inside!" Hwoarang shouted examining the girl inside. Steve came over and looked at the capsule, seeing the girl.

"How do you open it?" Steve asked. Just then Hwoarang pulled a lever and the capsule started to beep and water started to pour out onto the ground. The top opened up, revealing a young girl, and she was a pretty one.

"Touch her, Hwoarang…" Steve said.

Hwoarang grunted angrily. "Why don't you touch her, stupid ass!"

"Your the one who's stupid! Asshole!" Steve shouted back at him. The two continued to argue, little did they know, the girl was opening her eyes slowly.

Hwoarang turned quickly to see her awakening. "She's waking up Steve!" The two leaned into the capsule to look her.

"Wha-who-where…am…I?" the girl stuttered.

"Well, if you're talking about a area, your in a alley, what country, your in Korea, and…" Hwoarang kicked Steve in the head.

"Dumbass." He said. Then he looked back at the girl. "What's your name?"

The girl couldn't really talk. And as she tried, she began to faint. Hwoarang picked her up slowly in his arms. "What's your name?"

"I'm…I'm…" she said stuttering again.

"What?" Hwoarang said barely being able to hear her.

"I'm…Xiao…yu..." Then the girl passed out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's chapter one! Hope you liked it! I know you folks are like 'Dang! She was in the capsule that long?' Well, yeah...she was... lol. So anyway I hope you guys read and review! **

**Take care**

**Crystallized Roses**

**A.k.a **

**Cryroses**


End file.
